Green and Black
by Blacknight369
Summary: Sequel to Red and Black. Must read other one first. Remy returns to find a few surprises he wasn't expecting.
1. The Return and the Meetings

Hello, I'm back with the a waited sequel to Red and Black. If you haven't read the first one please read it before reading this one. I'm kind of swamped right now and finals are coming up so updates may take a while. This time around I will listen more if you have suggestions or want me to put something in the story but you must review, no more emailing me about it without reviewing. Its too hard to keep track of it all that way.

Feel free to check out my community. Its not getting much love since I don't have a specific thing for it. Its Romy, all Romy. The link is in my profile. Hope you enjoy the story.

By the way…does anyone know what the symbol of the thieves guild looks like? On of my friends said that they said once in the comics but I have no idea what it is and my friend doesn't remember what it looks like which is sad cuz he used to brag he knew EVERYTHING about Remy.

I'M ONLY SAYING THIS ONCE….DON"T BE MAD AT ME ANYMORE!!!

Ishandahalf-Thanks. Yes I made him leave. The answers I give you may not be the good ones you wanted but they'll have to do.

BananaPanda24-Thanks. I wanted to do a different setting. I understand the whole reviewing at the end thing. Sometimes I do that too.

Sweety8587-Thanks. Relax and here's your sequel. And no re-writes thank you.

Me-Thanks. You'll find out why Remy left this chapter.

Antonia-Thanks. Of course Remy's coming back. I can be mean but I'm not that mean. He was happy with Rogue and you find out why he left this chapter.

SweetRevenge151-Thanks. LoL You get a sequel. By the way…I did take care. LoL You're a sweetie.

Allimba-Thanks. I didn't mean to make you feel like crying. I'm glad the prospect of a sequel made you happy.

Shan-Thanks. Here's the sequel and glad you liked it.

EE's Skysong-Thanks. I know now I couldn't have left it like that. Too many angry reviewers and Ishandahalf threatened me.

Fudgebrowne-Thanks. I had to make a sequel. I think my life was dependent on it This chapter will have why he left. I might make them get back together…I might not. By the way…its January now…LoL Couldn't resist teasing

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution or anything X-men related. Story line is mine and Joseph Mancuso is mine made up imagination but the name is from a book.

"whatever" talking

::whatever:: thoughts

_Whatever _French

"**whatever" **telepathic

'whatever' quotes

Chapter One: The Return and Meetings

Five years. It had been five long years since he'd been back at the institute. Remy LeBeau was coming back though. He'd been a fool all those years ago. He had left the one person he ever loved. Fear had scared the Cajun into the night, and he regretted it with every inch of his life. The first three years had been used trying to forget his green-eyed belle. He had failed greatly. Everywhere Remy went, something reminded him of Rogue. The color green or white was the hardest slap in the face everyday.

Remy's brother Henri had taken him back in when he'd shown up in New Orleans. Mercy, Henri's wife, beat him over the head with her purse after she found out why he had left the north. She had proceeded to give him many lectures about him leaving over the years he had stayed with the two of them. After trying to forget, Remy had wallowed in his self pity. All he wanted was to see Rogue again and old her and tell her he loved her.

It was his biggest mistake to leave and be afraid of a dream, a nightmare in a way that felt so real, he'd dreamt that he was married to Rogue and had a child. Rogue and his son were killed before his eyes by mutant haters driven by Sinister and a man named Joseph Mancuso. Many times since that night he'd had that dream, always he'd wake screaming, sweaty, and shaking like crazy. Remy couldn't take it anymore. He was coming back whether she liked it or not. Nothing was going to keep him from his _amour._

The cold air of January whipped around him as Remy raced along the highways as he traveled from the borders of the sate of New York. He hadn't slept in three days and sleep was the farthest thing from his mind. He knew the institute was still there and had been turned into a school. What he didn't know was if Rogue was still there and prayed she was.

Remy's thoughts and worries were interrupted by a voice he hadn't heard in a long time, Xavier's. **"I see you're coming home Mr. LeBeau. It'll be…good to have you back. A lot of change has occurred in your absence. I'll have a guest room prepared for you and should be ready by the time you arrive this evening."** Remy was shocked and pleased to hear the Professor again. He had noticed the hesitation when he'd mentioned it'd be good to have him back but he wasn't about to ask about it.** "_Merci_ Professor. Dat means a lot to Remy. See y' _cette nuit mon ami_."** The Professor's presence faded from Remy's mind and he sped up to the institute. ::_Chere_, Remy be back::

The land and cities sped by fast. Remy took a couple of side roads he knew to avoid any authorities. The last thing he wanted to see was police. The mansion came into view, much to Remy's joy. As he neared the front gates, the opened to let him pass. Remy couldn't help but chuckle at this small token of welcome. He felt relieved to be here, which wasn't that surprising since 'home is where the heart is' and his heart had stayed here for five years while he was gone. Remy stopped his Harley in front of the large mansion with the front door wide open.

Remy entered into the foyer. The place looked like a mansion as opposed to the asylum it was before. Xavier wheeled up to him with Scott behind him. Charles was ready to welcome Remy home when he sensed Logan coming. From out of the kitchen he came. Logan stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the Cajun. The loud 'snikt' sound let Remy know how the Canadian felt about him.

"What are you doing here Gumbo? Yer ain't welcome here," Logan growled. His eyes narrowed at some thought in his head. Remy felt the man's emotions and raised an eyebrow. "Remy whether it pleases y' or not. Best be getting' used t' it," Remy smirked.

Logan glared and left. Remy was surprised. Something was going on and he wanted to know. He turned to Xavier who shook his head as if to say 'it's not my place.' He sighed and nodded. Scott took him to his room. Remy dumped his bag on the floor as Scott shut his door. The bed creaked a little as Remy pounced on it. It was a real bed, something he hadn't had for weeks. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remy woke to feel the sun shining in his eyes.. He groaned and sat up. Caffeine was needed. He stumbled down to the kitchen. Logan handed him a cup of coffee and a death glare that reminded him of Rogue. Looking around, she wasn't there.

The patter of two little feet announced the arrival of a young auburn haired boy. He seemed not to be bothered by Remy being there. Logan gave the boy some buttered toast. The little boy looked about four and had green eyes, like that of Rogue. A wave of depression and jealousy struck Remy.

The boy look at Remy suddenly and asked, "Wha y' sad now?" It was a mix of Cajun and Southern talk. Remy was shocked, though his sunglasses hid it as well as his eyes. The boy was an empath. A sudden flash of his nightmare of a boy and rogue being killed cam before his eyes only the boy had green and black eyes. The two boys looked almost identical.

"What's y're name _petite_?" "Daniel,, Daniel Logan LeBeau."

Remy almost fell from his chair. LeBeau. He felt safe to assume Daniel was his son. He looked at Logan, he just nodded at him and sipped his coffee. ::Mon dieu. Daniel's mon fils.:: At that point Rogue bounded into the kitchen. She seemed obvious to the world. "_Bonjour Chere_." That caught her attention. She whirled around to face him with wide eyes. Remy grinned at her. Love radiated from her but was replaced by anger and hurt. Both empaths whinced.

Just the fact that Rogue had loved him when she saw him again gave him courage. "_Chere_, t'ink de _trois_ of us need t' talk _non_?" Ah ain't got nothin' Ah want tah say tah ya Gambit." Remy whinced at the usage of his code name. "_Sil vous plait chere_?" "No! Ah jus' want ya gone!"

Rogue was determined to make him leave. She couldn't face him again. Remy knew what she was doing and his anger level rose. He threw his sunglasses on the table, revealing his red and black eyes, and ignored that gasp that came from Daniel. "Y' want Remy gone, fine but Ah ain't leavin' til _nous_ talk." His eyes glowed a bright red as he left the room.

Rogue sunk to the floor. Daniel got up and faced his mother. "Momma, that man Remy, he's mah Daddy ain't he." She didn't responded and that was enough for him. He switch his green and white eyes to his normal green and black eyes he was born with, with a quick blink. The door was flung open as the young boy tore after his new found father.

Tears sprang to Rogue's eyes. :: Wha did he come back? Jus' when Ah get everythin' together, Remy disrupts it:: A hand on her shoulder shook her from her thoughts. She looked up into her father's eyes.

"Darlin' I know yer hurt but ya can't shut him out forever. I may not like 'im but he's Daniel's father. He deserves to have a father. As much as I don't want ya to take him back, maybe ya should try and make it work. I know ya still love 'im and he still loves ya. I can smell it on him when you came in the room. The look in his eyes tells me," Logan told his daughter. "Ah don't know how Ah can take 'im back Daddy. It still hurts.

Logan shook his head and left. Rogue tried to calm herself but thoughts of that night were still so fresh in her mind and might always be. Every caress, every kiss, every feeling was forever burned into her memory. She'd missed him so much more than she'd let on. When she saw him sitting there in the chair drinking coffee, all she wanted to do was jump in his arms and kiss him senseless but her pride and still broken heart kept her from doing that.

Rogue knew it had been wrong to not tell Daniel who his father really was. She didn't want him to be hurt, plus it hurt to talk about Remy. Logan had a point. She still loved him and he still loved her. Logan was her father and ALWAYS right. She left the kitchen in search of some aspirin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel ran from the kitchen. He couldn't believe it. His mother hadn't ever mentioned who his father was. He knew now. It was unnerving. Rounding a corner, Remy came into view. Daniel ran father and caught his father by the wrist. Remy spun around to face his son. He noticed the change in his eyes. ::_Dieu_, he defiantly my son::

"Momma is mah mother and Ah'm guessin' y' mah father," Daniel sadi looking into his father's eyes, hoping he'll want to be his dad.

"Oui, Remy be yer _pere_. Never really knew 'bout y'. Seems yer _mere _be doing a good job at raisin' y'." Remy hugged his son to him.

Rogue stood in the doorway watching Remy and Daniel converse. Remy looked up then and met her eyes. She felt her heart flutter before she spun and walked away. Remy stared after her vowing that she wouldn't be walking away from him much longer, but walking to his arms where he could hold her forever.

Well that's the first chapter of this story. Hope you like it. Let me know what you think. I'll try and have the next chapter up soon but I can't promise you anything. Sorry and see you next time peoples!

Translations:

_Amour_-love

_Merci_-thank you

_Cette nuit_-tonight

_Mon ami_-my friend

_Chere_-dear

_Petite_-little/small

_Bonjour_-hello

_Trois_-three

_Non_-no

_Sil vous plait_-please

_Nous_-we

_Dieu_-god

_Pere_-father

_Mere_-mother


	2. The Emotions

First off I'm sorry for not updating as soon as I would have liked. Life decided to take me for a spin and I'm just now coming down off the effects of it. I'm doing the best that I can so please bare with me if things move very slowly for the time being.

Secondly, I received some reviews and angry direct emails from people who were mad at my explanation of why Remy left. There was more to it that I was to put at the end of the chapter in a note but I forgot to put it in since I was exhausted at the moment of editing and didn't realize it until just the other day. So for those very pissed off people this is what was to be at the end that I had saved elsewhere "Many people believe that dreams can affect you in a physical way. That is what happened to Remy. He felt the pain physically of every mark that was on Rogue and Daniel. He's an empath so he also felt their pain and fear and the hatred of the mutant haters which in turn drove him to leave." If that doesn't satisfy your need for a explanation then I'm sorry.

Third is the fact that I was saying the Kitty was Chaton in French when its actually Minet which I learned from Midnight Emerald who reviewed my other story and told me this information which now means I need to go yell at my old French teacher for teaching me wrong.

**EE's Skysong**-Thanks. I think the explanation above and last chapter is the best I can do for now. If you still want to know something let me know.

**IvyZoe**-Thanks. Yes I know five years is a long time but I wanted it to be a bit long. Perhaps that was too long? Of course he'll grovel. What type of author would I be if I didn't? Daniel's a little young to understand everything and he was never told where his father was or why Remy wasn't there. I'll keep her strong but not everybody can be strong all the time.

**Chica De Los Ojos Café**-Thanks. I thought it would be interesting to have her get pregnant from her first time since many woman can and do. I wasn't really sure how to start it so I'm glad you like it.

**Allimba**-Thanks. Glad you feel better about how I ended the first story.

**Sweety8587**-Thanks. LOL I take it you're happy he's back? Glad you like the name. I named the kid after my two god sons that have the same name…weird right?

**Antonia**-Thanks. I had no choice but to write the sequel for other people and myself. I wasn't sure if I should have put Daniel as part empath. Rogue isn't married I assure you. No that Joseph isn't going to be in the story. It's a different one. Sorry if I confused you.

**Ishandahalf**-Thanks. The dream thing is explained above. Sorry. Yes he'll be groveling. Feel free to be vindictive, its fun.

**SweetRevenge151**-Thanks. Glad you think Daniel is cute. There is a reason he has a Cajun accent but you won't know until later and yes it does involve the empathic bond. How do you get this so quickly? Thanks for the luck I think it may have helped.

**Fudgebrowne**-Thanks. I finally got to post it.

**Romy ****Central **is my community. Check it out please.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned X men but I don't

**Chapter Two: The Emotions**

"Is for Talking"

_Italics_ is for French

:Is for thoughts:

Remy wandered the halls thinking about his son and Rogue. The halls of the lower levels wrapped around him. He came before the doors of the danger room Logan had told him about. It said that someone was inside on the control panel outside the room. Remy was never one to be nosy but he wanted to know what the danger room did before he got tossed in there by Scott and Logan, plus he was curious as to how a training room got called the danger room. He slipped into the room just as the training program ended and the doors unlocked.

Remy was shocked by the lasers and everything, more surprising to him was the fact that Rogue was there. A smile grazed his lips he took in Rogue's body suit. It was black and slick with green trim at the ends. Even after five years and giving birth, she stilled looked like an _ange._ The suit hugged her curves and highlighted the hips he'd caressed only once but longed to caress again. Hell, he wanted to do more than that. Remy wanted to hug and love Rogue again like they had before he left, in the way only a true lover should.

Rogue's face cut through his thoughts. She stood before him now with a glare that could scare away death himself. Remy flashed her a broad grin.

"_Bonjour ma chere_," Remy said while walking around Rogue with a cocky grin, thinking how her suit looked so much better up close.

"Ah'm not yer anythang," Rogue replied, her voice full of venom.

Remy chuckled. "Ah, but _petite,_ not matter what happens, y' always be _ma chere_." His breath was hot on her ear and making her melt.

Remy hugged her close and buried his face in her hair. "_Ma cherie. Ma belle amour. L'ange de ma coeur_." Rogue was in heaven. She'd longed for him to come back and hold her for so long. When he kissed her, she snapped back to reality and ripped herself from his warm embrace, stunning the Cajun.

"Ah ain't playing games wit' ya Remy. Ah want ya gone," Rogue screamed at him. Remy's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Remy told y' _chere_. Remy ain't leaving 'til we talk."

Rogue got up in Remy's face. "Ya wanna talk, fahne." With that said she shot a punch to his stomach, sending him backwards. Remy flipped himself over and landed on his feet. He chuckled. "A little on de rough side but hey Ah like dat in a girl. It's kinky." Remy winked at Rogue, causing her to come more irritated.

Rogue sent another fist at him but this time it was at Remy's face. He dodged it and hit her on the back of her knees with his bo staff. She dropped to her knees in pain. Her head spun to look at him and he could see that Rogue was beyond pissed now.

Getting up quickly. Rogue charged Remy. He tripped her before she reached him. Though she managed to grab his staff and brought him down on her top of her. It took Remy a second to register the change from vertical to horizontal. He found that he liked it, a lot. Rogue started wiggling beneath him trying to push him off her.

"_Chere_..." Remy began before he groaned. He kissed Rogue with all the desire and love he had within him. She tried to get him off her. The next thing Remy knew, he felt his life being drained from him. Rogue was absorbing him. Rogue pulled away and shoved Remy to the side. He blacked out, leaving her to search the memories now floating in her head.

Everything flashed by so fast it hurt. Rogue screamed in pain. She was seeing everything. Remy's love for her, his painful reason for leaving, how he'd loved her since he saw her pull up that day in the ugly yellow taxi, how sorry he was for what he'd done to Rogue, and that Remy hadn't planned on leaving after they talked. He was determined to stay with Rogue and not let her go.

The memories began to fade a little to signify to Rogue that Remy was waking. He opened his yes and gave her a hurt look that quickly changed back to its usual playful manner to hide the hurt. Rogue's eyes glowed bright white and Remy was sent flying into a wall back first, left to watch an angry southern belle storm from the danger room, cursing his name.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Professor Xavier sat in his office drinking tea and looking over some security reports and his upcoming speech when Rogue stopped in looking prepared to murder someone, and it didn't take a telepath to know who.

"Ah want him gone Professor. Ah can't stand being here wit' that low life Swamp Rat," Rogue growled. Xavier sighed, he had been hoping it wasn't Remy LeBeau she was upset with. "Now rogue, we cannot just kick Mr. LeBeau out because you cannot get along with him. This is his place to stay just as much as it his yours."

Rogue seemed lost in thought before spinning on her heel and leaving. Xavier tried to read her thoughts but she kept him at bay with her mental shields, therefore it was useless to try until she cooled down.

Scott arrived looking stunned. One look at him told Xavier that Rogue was going to be less than pleasant the next few hours. All they could do was wait and hope everything worked out alright. It was either that or lock them in the danger room until they kill one another. That defiantly wasn't an option.

"Professor?" Xavier looked to Scott. "Yes?" Scott hesitated. "Do you think Daniel will be alright? He still doesn't know Rogue is angry with Remy or where Remy's been all his life."

"I don't know, Scott. The boy is almost four and doesn't understand too many things. Remy has his mind set on being with Rogue and Daniel. I have no doubts that Remy will do anything and everything to have Rogue back and be a family at any means." Scott nodded in agreement. "He's not one to give up or take no for an answer."

Xavier was about to respond to that but was interrupted when three Jamie's came trampling through the door of his study. "Rogue's gone and she took Daniel with her," Jamie said between breaths as he formed back into one Jamie. Scott snapped into leader mode. "Are you sure. They could have gone for a walk or something."

Jamie shook his head. "Their stuff is missing. Clothes that should be hanging up are missing and the drawers of the dresser or sitting on the beds, empty." Xavier sighed and put his hands to his temples. He tried to connect with Rogue or Daniel but failed. "What do you think Remy'l do," asked Jamie in pure innocence? "He's hell bent on getting them back and being part of their lives. I don't think he'll take this too easily." "I know," began Xavier. "Thats why I sent Piotr and John to tell him. They know him best next to Rogue and Piotr can restrain him if needed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WHAT!" The sound of Remy's voice shot through the mansion like a bullet. Everybody winced. Kitty had spread the word of Rogue's disapearing act and the other residents prayed she came back soon before Remy really lost it.

"Remy, mate, calm down. Baldy and Wolvie'll find yer Sheila and the little tyke," John laughed nervously.

"Get out," Remy growled. His voice was colder than Piotr had ever heard it. He was one of the few people who had seen the Darker side of Remy LeBeau, he side he hide so skillfully beneath the flirty and laid-back front persona. Understanding why Remy wanted to be alone but not sure if it was a good idea, Piotr dragged John from the room to give the Cajun some peace since the other choice was looking painfull.

As soon as he was alone, Remy plopped down on his bed and buried himself into his pillow and beneath the covers. He couldn't believe that rogue had up and left, taking their son with her. Did she really find him that vile for his absence? There had been a reason, he never did anything without a reason. Everything in his life required a reason. Tears began to fall like they had a million times and more during the past five years. He wanted her back. He needed her. To Remy, Rogue was his whole life. She was his reason for still being here.

Remy wiped the tears from his eyes. He got up and grabbed his duster. If Rogue was going to act like a child, then he was going to have to play father and drag her home kicking and screaming if needed. She was going to have no choice but to talk to him now. Patienece and waiting was over. It was time for action.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fast forward three weeks...

Remy hadn't stoppped searching for Rogue. He had even dipped into the sources of all the different branches of the theives guilds. No one could ome up with any answers or even a clue to go on.

"Should've known it'd be hard," Remy mumbled.

A young blonde with bright blue eyes sauntered over to Remy as he sat in a local bar in Idaho. "You look like you could use a good time," She purred with a slight slurr to show she had been drinking. Her hand made a grab for his inner thigh but Remy pushed her away roughly into a table.

Remy threw a few bills down to pay for his drinks. The last thing he wanted was her. He was growing more disgruntled and unpleasent everyday. He travled around doing theiving jobs. He hoped it would help him find Rogue or at least take his mind off her for a while. It failed on both accounts.

The other day he had returned from New Orleans with bad news. His father was seeking to marry him off to the daughter of the assians guild to shut her up. Belledonna was her name. She'd seen Remy a few years ago and decided she wanted to marry him and had her father tell Jean-Luc of her demand to marry Remy. It gave Remy more strength not to sleep or eat in order to find Rogue. It he was to marry, it would be to one woman and one woman alone, his _chere_, his Rogue.

Remy entered his run down motel room. His things laid still packed away in a corner, ready to go in a moments notice. He headed straight for the shower. The water ran at him full force but it didn't even phse him. He felt dead to the world, he didn't even realize the water was freezing cold.

Remy banged the shower off. Standing naked in front of the mirror he glared at his reflection. :Does c_here_ really d'ink did cajun is that replusive? Guess so since she can't talk to _moi_ or even look at _moi_ in anything but pure hate and disgust: He punched his fist into his reflection and shattered it. The glass cut up his hand, badly. He let the blood drip down and just watched it flow, with no sign of stopping anytime soon.

The sound of the door to Remy's motel room opening snapped him back to the world. He wrapped a towel around his waist. Standing in the middle of his room was the manager tapping her foot, a look of disgust heavily placed upon her face.

The manager looked at Remy once he stood before her and snarled, "I want you gone. I don't want any of your kind stinking up the place."

Remy gave her a look that clearly said she could shove her motel room up her ass for all he cared. He walked to his signature trench coat and pulled a card from the pocket. The manager looked at him with intrest but masked it behind hatred. Remy smirked, charged the card, and threw it at her feet. The explosion shot her into the wall.

Once dressed, Remy jumped from the window of his second story motel room. He landed in the allyway like a cat. His eyes glowed in the darkness. He walked away and the only thing that showed he'd once stayed in the motel room was a single charred playing card, the Queen of Hearts.

Well thats it for this time. Hope you liked it since I don't like having my life threatened because of what I wrote. Anyhoo...I know this chapter ended up kind of dark but I like the way it went. If enough people like it like this I might make it angsty and creepy...I don't yet. Oh wel...catch you next time. Please read and review.

Translations:

ange-angel

bonjour-hello

ma-my

chere-dear

belle-beautiful

amour-love

petite-little

moi-me

L'ange de ma coeur-The angel of my heart


End file.
